Dual Wield Mastery
Those who choose to wield two weapons have lightning reflexes and rapid attacks. They can move unpredictably and engage multiple foes at once. Abilities Tier 1 * Dual Strike (2PP) ** You make two quick strikes, holding your ground against multiple foes. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Dual Wielding or Off-Handing ** Range: Weapon Range ** Target: One or two Characters ** Effect: You make two attacks for this ability. The attacks can either both target the same enemy or each target a different enemy within range. ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: 1d6 + Attribute damage * Parry and Counter (2PP) ** You deftly parry an attack away from you with one weapon, and use your other to take a quick jab ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Reaction ** Requirements: Melee Dual Wielding ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: When an enemy targets you with a melee attack against your defence and misses, you may use this reaction to make a follow up attack against the target. ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: Weapon Damage * Cross Sweep (3PP) ** You swing both weapons down with unforgiving speed in the shape of an X, which will leave a deep and damaging wound on your target. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Dual Wielding ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Make 5 attacks against one enemy ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: 2d6 + Attribute * Flurry (4PP) ** You let loose a practiced set of five strikes, one after the other wasting the enemy. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Dual Wielding ** Range: Weapon Range ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Make 5 attacks against one enemy ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: 1d6 + Attribute Damage Tier 2 * Lacerating Blur (3PP) ** Unleash a blur of strikes, followed by a moment of silence, and then a fountain of blood. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Dual Wielding ** Range: Cone 3 ** Target: All ** Effect: Make two attacks against each enemy within cone ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: 1d6 + Attribute Damage * Dancing Blades (3PP) ** Deftly dodge around the battlefield, avoiding attacks and repositioning. ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: Melee Dual Wielding ** Effect: Whenever a melee attack that targets your defence or reflex misses you, you may move two spaces in any direction. This movement will trigger opportunity attacks from anyone other than the character who made the attack * Whirlwind Strike (4PP) ** Twhirl in a circle with your weapons, attacking all surrounding foes. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: ** Range: 1 ** Target: All ** Effect: As part of this ability you may move 2 spaces before making your attack. This movement does not trigger opportunity attacks ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Ref *** Hit: 2 Weapon + 2 Attribute